


Running from the world

by Ozzywrites



Category: sandersides
Genre: Baker Roman, Food mention, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, mention of wires, the whole chapter is kinda a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzywrites/pseuds/Ozzywrites
Summary: Logan is on the run and he has to tell his boyfriend sometime.-or-Logicalilty planned, logince turnout with a shit ton of angst.





	Running from the world

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: the whole chapter is kinda a panic attack, mention of wires, food mention
> 
> Please tell me if I need to add any!

'The ongoing search into the mysterious disappearance of the heir to Croft company and co. has so far been unsuccessful. Please, if you have any information on their whereabouts please call the number at the bitten of the screen.'

Logan turned from the TV as a picture and phone number replaced the news anchor. He didn't need any reminders of the world he was running from.

He didn't need any reminders that he is no longer the blonde-haired, bright-eyed, energetic child he once was.

He hadn't been for some time.

Why were the even still looking?

"Logan? Sweetheart?"

Logan blinked. He needed to remind himself of where he was. Where was that?

"You with me?"

He was at his girl- no. Boyfriends house.

"Darling, you're killing the dough."

They were baking. But what were they making?

"If you kneed it to much it won't rise correctly!"

Bread! They were teaching Logan how to make bread!

Suddenly his hands were being taken form the dough. Logan felt as if on auto pilot. The other hands cleaned most of the dough off his before coming up to his face.

Logan cupped his hands around the others, melting into the touch.

"Lolo, look at me."

He didn't want to. He just wanted to forget the past. Probably the future too. All he wanted to do was focus on the present. Focus on the touch that was anchoring him to the world.

Logan looked up.

He could not look them in the eyes. Not yet. He could only look in the vicinity around them.

"Are you okay?"

Yes. Absolutely. Why wouldn't he be?

"No,"

He shouldn't have said that. Now they're going to ask-

"Why?"

Logan opened his mouth to answer. Then closed it when the words didn't come.

Did he even have an answer?

They stood there for several minutes.one waiting for answers, the other looking for the word to answers that wouldn't come.

Logan sighed and looked them in the eyes.

Who were they? They needed an name before Logan could continue.

"Roman,"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

Time to get it out. This was something that needed to come out sooner farther than later.

"You might want to sit down."

Roman sat. Logan stood. Well, paced more like.

Then Logan started talking. It was as if a dam had broken inside of him. As soon as he started he couldn't stop.

He told Roman every thing. Starting from the beginning, the escape. And ending with the day's before he met Roman. They were silent through the whole thing.

After Logan had finished he collapsed on the couch. His head in his hands and tears brimming in the eyes.

Arms wrapped themselves around him. The embrace was warm and loving. There might have even been a hint for forgiveness.

"Logan, I-"

SIMULATION ENDED

Logan wanted to scream. He wanted to pull the wires that tethered him to this world. But all he could do was weakly tug at them.

He was a fool, after all, to think he could possibly escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me art/story prompts?
> 
> Main tumblr- siesieknows
> 
> Art tumblr- siesiedraws


End file.
